1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a stator for a bicycle generator hub that forms a hub of a bicycle wheel.
2. Background Information
A bicycle generator hub is generally provided with a cylindrical rotor and a stator arranged inside the rotor. An example of a bicycle generator hub is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3644636. The stator of a conventional bicycle generator hub basically has a hub shaft, an annular member that the hub shaft can pass through, a first yoke arranged at one end of the annular member, and a second yoke arranged at the other end of the annular member. In the conventional stator for a bicycle generator hub, the yokes are provided such that they do not rotate with respect to the annular member. The first and second yokes each have a magnetic pole section arranged on a radially outward side, an insertion section arranged inside the through hole, and a connecting section connecting the magnetic pole section and the insertion section together. The magnetic pole section is arranged to be oriented along a radial direction. The connecting section is bent slightly with respect to the magnetic pole section and arranged to be oriented in a direction that intersects a radial direction. As a result, in the first yoke and the second yoke, tip end portions of adjacent insertion sections can be made to contact each other without deviating from each other.